<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Top tier by Saku015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152963">Top tier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015'>Saku015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Horror Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Horror Week, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, SakuAtsu Week, Sakusa Week 2020, Vampire Sakusa Kiyoomi, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu heard that Sakusa called Ushijima's blood top tire. Misunderstandings ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Horror Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Horror Week, SakuAtsu Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Top tier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1: Blood filling your mouth.<br/>Day 2: Vampire.<br/>Day 3: Misunderstandings.<br/>Day 6: Vampire AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu was purposefully avoiding him, and it drove Sakusa up the wall. He had no idea why his prtner had been such a brat in these last few weeks, and he wanted to see the bottom of it. He decided to make his move after today’s afternoon practice, so when they arrived home, he put his plan to motion. Hardly had Atsumu took off his shoes when Sakusa pinned him against the wall, pressing him there with his own body.</p><p>”What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked with narrowed eyes. ”You behave like a fucking brat and you blood has been tasting sucky lately.” To that, Atsumu literally snarled at him, then pushed him back with all the strenght he had. </p><p>The reaction was so surprising it caught Sakusa totally off guard. By the time he got back to his senses, Atsumu had been half way towards their bedroom. Sakusa growled, then launched himself at him. Atsumu fell to the ground with a yelp with a growling Sakusa on his back. He knew he should have been afraid, but he felt only anger.</p><p>”I asked you something,” Sakusa growled in his ear, and Atsumu narrowed his eyes.</p><p>”You don’t need to know,” he spoke up, making Sakusa’s eyes widen. ”And if my blood sucks that much, you don’t have to drink it.”</p><p>That was the last straw. With a low growl, Sakusa sunk his fangs into Atsumu’s neck, and started sucking immediately. Atsumu let out a pained cry, but it had no effect on Sakusa. He was sucking the others’ blood relentlessly, despite the disgusting taste. It was an act of superiority, and both of them knew it. Finally, Sakusa detached himself from Atsumu’s neck, spitting out the last few drops.</p><p>”There is something wrong with you, indeed,” he concluded when he heard the small sniffles coming from beneath him. When he looked down, he saw tears running down on Atsumu’s cheeks with the blond biting into his mouth to hold back his sobs. ”What-”</p><p>”I’m sorry that my blood is not top tire!” Atsumu exclaimed with a sob escaping from his mouth.</p><p>Sakusa frowned, having no idea where this whole idea had come from. Then suddenly, it drew on him – a few weeks ago he had a talk with Komori about whose blood is top tire in general – and he said Ushijima’s.</p><p>”Fuck!” He mumbled, then pulled back from Atsumu, sat back, then pulled him in his lap. Atsumu tried to push him away to no avail. ”It was ’in general’, not for me specifically,” Sakusa tried to explain, and Atsumu blinked up at him, still sniffling.</p><p>”R-really?” He asked, wiping his nose in his sleeve. Sakusa made a disgusted face.</p><p>”Of course, baby,” he cooed, trying to hold back his disgust. ”There’ll never be more top tire blood for me than yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>